cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omegaboy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CityVille Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Guides Hey the wiki is nice, but can you mod the template to add a guides page? Also, adding how many times you have to build a building in the Community Buildings page would be very useful. Friend on Cityville Hey dude add me as a neighbour on cityville its mick.evans36@googlemail.com Question on icons Quick question on getting the icons, is there an xml file or something you pull them from? I notice that on the mission pages they have a transparent background, so it doesn't look like you pulled them from in-game. Just thought I could help pull those out and add them to the missions where they're missing. Crazycaveman 17:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello please help. How do I get rid of many items in a collection, i.e. Danish in Just Deserts collection. There are 70 of them, and it takes up all my space in my inventory... email me, richardperki@gmail.com Thank you